1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floating docks, and more particularly to a floating concrete surfaced dock and the method of making same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable and known in the prior art to utilize floating dock structures to avoid the problems common to fixed docks, such as deterioration of wood pilings, damage from storms, and flooding in high water.
One type of floating dock having a concrete surface is known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,307, to Thompson.
This type is constructed in an inverted position by pouring a layer of aggregate concrete into a form over a texturing mat, placing a buoyant float element over the mat, and spraying a layer of fiberglass reinforced cement over the buoyant float element. A matrix of Portland cement with a plurality of fiberizable glass composition suitable for covering buoyant float elements formed from expanded polystyrene is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,239 to Gagin. Toby et al. teach flotation units using deck elements requiring steel reinforcing bars or mesh. The walls of flotation chambers are also steel reinforced and tied to the deck reinforcements. The flotation chambers are filled with expanded polystyrene.
The Toby et al. system of steel and concrete require larger float elements to support the increased weight and requires complex fabrication molds, jigs and procedures. The Thompson float is somewhat simpler than the Toby et al. structure. However, the method requires construction of the entire float in an inverted position using a mold for the top deck layer. Thus, the quality of device cannot be determined until after the float is completed and the concrete materials have set. Voids may occur and it is difficult to maintain exact dimensions.
There is a need for a simplified floating dock section and method of construction which permits access to the top deck during finishing of the surface thereof and which permits close quality control.